Penpals
by Lambdadelta of the Absolute
Summary: Five months after Voldemort's defeat, Hermione breaks up with Ron and gets a letter from her American pen pal Gwen. HP/HG all the way! Post Deathly Hallows, no epilogue.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"We're through, Ron!" Shouted Hermione.

"Fine!" replied Ron, storming out of the restraunt and disappearing around the corner .

Hermione sighed with a mixture of annoyance and relief. She and Ron had always been argumentative, but in the five months since they started dating it seemed all they ever did was argue. All things considered it was surprising their relationship had lasted this long. Hermione took out her cellphone and dialled home. "Mum, could you come and pick me up please."

"Is something wrong, Hermione?" said her mother over the phone. "I thought you were on your date."

"Ron and I broke up." replied Hermione.

"All right, dear, I'll be there soon." said Mrs. Granger, hanging up.

Hermione walked out of the restraunt and waited for her mum. She didn't have long to wait before her mother's car came round the corner.

"I'm sorry to hear about your breakup." said Monica. (in case you're wondering that's Hermione's mom's name.)

Don't worry about it," replied Hermione, getting into the seat next to the drivers seat and closing the door, "Ron and I were better as friends anyway."

"That's good to hear," said Monica. "Right, let's get going."

As the car started moving, Hermione switched on the radio and Thinking of You by Katy Perry came on.

_"Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of You..."_

Hermione thought to herself. She had always liked this song because it summed how she had felt about Harry since her third year at Hogwarts.

"You're back early for a Saturday evening," said Mr. Granger when Hermione came in. "By the way you've got a letter from your American penpal Gwen."

Hermione took the letter from her father and opened the envelope. She and Gwen had been penpals for a few years and knew about each others secret lives, although Gwens wasn't so secret anymore since her cousin Ben had been outed as an alien superhero. She began to read the letter;

_Dear Hermione, I'm coming to London for a vacation and I can't wait to finally meet you in person. If you could come to the airport tomorrow at 11 O clock that would be great. Signed Gwen._

"So your penpal's coming over tomorow?" asked Monica.

"That's right," replied Hermione. "I'll have an early night tonight so I'll be ready for tomorrow."

**Author's notes; So that 's the first chapter of Penpals typed up. it might be a little boring, don't worry, it WILL heat up. In the next chapter Hermione and Gwen meet for the first time.**

**Reviews would be loved!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next day Hermione drove down to the airport with her mother to wait for Gwen. It wasn't long before Gwen arrived. She was about the same age as Hermione, maybe a year younger, with long red hair slicked back in a ponytail and emerald green eyes. She wore a red sweater, black miniskirt with dark stockings and black flats. (In case you're wondering about Gwen wearing her Ultimate Alien outfit Omniverse doesn't exist in this fanfic.)

"Hermione! it's great to finally meet you in person!" said Gwen, walking down the steps towards Hermione.

"You too, Gwen," replied Hermione, hugging her friend. "Just put your suitcases in my mum's car and she'll drive them to my house." Gwen complied.

"Well, you girls have fun." said Monica, starting up her car and driving home.

"So, what do you want to do?" asked Gwen.

"Why don't we go for a coffee?" replied Hermione. "There's a good restraunt not far from here." The girls headed to the restraunt, talking about each other's interests on the way. Hermione mentioned that her favorite musicians were Pixie Lott and the Vamps.

"My favorite pop group's Big Time Rush," said Gwen, "They're an American boyband. I love them so much, especially James Diamond! I also like One Direction a lot. "

"So did you here about the Harry Styles sex picture?" answered Hermione, "I think it's fake. So what about TV shows? My favorites are Gossip Girl and Friends."

"I like Neigbours," answered Gwen. "So is this the place?"

They entered the Restraunt and sat at a table.

"What can I get you ladies?" asked the waitress.

"I'll have a cappuccino," Said Hermione, "Same for you Gwen?"

"Do you serve Strawberry and Blackberry smoothies?" asked Gwen. "If not I'll have the same as her."

"I'm afraid not." answered the waitress, going to the kitchen.

"My cousin Ben's obsessed with smoothies," said Gwen, "There's a restraunt called Mr. Smoothie back home and I go there with him all the time. The girls continued to talk while they had their drinks.

"You know, I broke up with my boyfriend Kevin a few months ago," said Gwen, "We were never right for each other, and We're still friends."

"What are the odds of that?" replied Hermione. "I broke up with my boyfriend just yesterday in this very restraunt! There's somebody I like, but he's got a girlfriend, my ex's sister no less."

"You don't say," said Gwen. "So what's his name?"

"Harry." answered Hermione.

"So Hermione, how would you feel if they broke up?" asked Gwen.

Hermione thought to herself for a moment, then replied "That would be great, but are you suggesting what it sounds like?"

"If you mean Operation Breakup, that's exactly what I'm suggesting." smiled Gwen.

"Let's go for it!" shouted Hermione. She and and Gwen paid their bills and left the restraunt. As they did, Hermione saw two rather suspicious looking men watching her and Gwen.

**Author's notes; **So that's the second chapter done. I'd have liked to get it uploaded sooner , but I've had trouble getting it saved. Don't worry, I'll try to upload new chapters at least once every 2 weeks. By the way, did you know Emma Watson likes Pixie Lott, Gossip Girl and Friends in real life?

Same as before, reviews would be loved!


End file.
